


Growing Pains

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Hormones, M/M, No Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Sheith Week 2020, Trans Shiro (Voltron), frank discussion of HRT changes to body... i.e. bottom growth a.k.a dick, the title is cliche I'm sorry, why FUCK when you can drink TEA and SNUGGLE??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Hormone Therapy brings a lot of changes. Some are welcome, others not so much. Good thing Keith has Shiro there to support him no matter what.(written for transsheithweek2020 on twitter)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the trans sheith week 2020 event on twitter (#transsheithweek2020). Day 5 prompts were "hormones" and/or "honeymoon". I kind of accomplished both, in a loose sense.
> 
> In this, both Shiro and Keith are trans (ftm), and Keith is also asexual. Shiro has been on hormones for several years, Keith is just starting. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Shiro was lounging on the couch when Keith came home. He heard the rattle of keys from the front of the apartment, then the sound of the door opening and shutting, followed by two  _ thunk _ s that sounded like shoes hitting the floor. 

Shiro tilted his head back onto the back of the couch and called out, “hey, baby.”

There was a pause, then Keith’s voice called out, “hey,” from around the corner. It wasn’t quite a greeting, though; it sounded more like he had just realized something. “I think I have a… problem. And you might know what to do?”

Shiro straightened up and turned to look over the couch, his brow furrowing in concern as Keith came around the corner. “Are you okay?”

Keith’s mouth twisted into something uncomfortable and he cast his eyes away awkwardly before meeting his eyes. “My dick hurts. Is that… normal?”

Shiro blinked in surprise. He was relieved Keith wasn’t actually injured. “Oh. Well, you’re just over two months on T, so that’s not surprising. It grows.”

“I know that,” Keith shifted uncomfortably. “But is it supposed to  _ hurt _ ? It’s like… a sharp pain, but also kinda dull? It’s hell when anything touches it, like fabric.” 

“That’s pretty normal, unfortunately,” Shiro told him gently. He remembered that; it wasn’t fun. He held out his arm. “C’mere?”

Keith came around the couch and flopped down into the empty space beside Shiro, tucking himself under his arm. He tried to tuck his legs up beside himself, but suddenly hissed and propped one leg up, knee bent, so that his legs were open. 

“Real sensitive, huh?” Shiro rubbed his arm. 

“Yeah,” Keith groused. “It really hurts when anything touches it. You’re sure that’s normal?”

“It can be,” Shiro said. “Are you… hard?”

“Feels like it. I haven’t… checked, though.” Keith pulled a face. He didn't like touching that particular area. “It’s… weird. I don’t think I like it.”

“It’s more sensitive as it grows, but being hard can make it kinda hurt,” Shiro acknowledged. He paused, then cleared his throat. “So, are you… aroused, then?” 

Keith was quiet for a moment as he considered it. “I don’t think so?” He paused. “What does that feel like, again?” 

Shiro resisted the urge to chuckle at the very ace response. He thought about it seriously and tried to boil it down to something concrete, knowing Keith hated the ‘ _ you’ll know it when you feel it _ ’ cop-out answer. “Warm. Buzzy. Kinda like you have to pee, honestly.”

Keith pulled a face. “Then no.” He glared down at himself. “Don’t know how it managed to get hard if I’m not, though.”

“Sometimes it’s just from stimulation,” Shiro said. “Most common culprit is your boxers rubbing against it. Cotton is a cruel fabric. Might want to switch to boxer-briefs made of that spandexy-rayon material like I’ve got.”

“Noted.” Keith sighed and leaned against him, curling an arm around Shiro’s waist. “Does it ever stop? Like long-term?” Shiro had been on testosterone a lot longer than Keith, so it made sense to go to him for advice about it. Where Shiro had been fortunate enough to have parents who supported his transition, who helped him get puberty blockers and hormones and top surgery all before he even went away to college, Keith had grown up in a much more unstable environment with his foster families, and hadn’t even heard the word ‘transgender’ (or ‘asexual’, or even ‘gay’ in a not-negative context) until he met Shiro in college. He sometimes felt depressed that he was getting such a late start, but Shiro was adamant that there was no right or wrong way or time to transition (mid-twenties wasn’t even that late of a start, all things considered).

Shiro hummed thoughtfully and considered the question. “It gets… less. Once your body gets used to the changes, it feels less drastic.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Keith groused.

“That’s the answer I have,” Shiro pressed a kiss to his hair. “The doctor did warn you that your libido might increase.” 

“I didn’t even want the libido I  _ had _ ,” Keith griped, gesturing with his hand. He sighed and dropped his hand to his thigh again. “So, is there any cure or way to make it stop hurting so damn much? What did you used to do, when you started T?”

Shiro took a deep breath. “You’re not gonna like it…” 

Keith groaned and burrowed into Shiro’s side, hiding in his throat. 

“Look, whether you like it or not, your body -- or at least that particular part of it -- is technically aroused,” Shiro explained carefully. “Best way to get rid of that is to release it. That’s not to say you  _ have  _ to, but if you  _ want  _ to…” he trailed off meaningfully.

Keith was quiet as he thought about it. Shiro stroked his thumb over his bicep below the sleeve of his t-shirt, content to wait patiently. Finally Keith sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s not… it’s not because I don’t love you…”

“I know,” Shiro reassured him, dropping another kiss to his hair. They had been over this many times. “You could also just rub one out yourself? I’ll give you some space and privacy.” He knew Keith had  _ some  _ familiarity with his right hand, but he also knew Keith didn’t particularly  _ enjoy  _ doing it.

Predictably, Keith pulled a face that told him exactly what he thought of that idea. “I’d rather not. I just don’t feel like it. Plus, if it hurts when anything touches it, I can’t imagine it’d feel good touching it for that.”

“Not at first, but that’s why you warm yourself up first,” Shiro pointed out.

Keith’s ears pinked. “I don’t really want to talk about it, Shiro.”

“Okay.” Shiro squeezed him in a hug. “Oh, there’s one more method. I think this’ll be more up your alley.”

“What’s that?” Keith looked up, curious. 

“One sec,” Shiro disentangled them and got to his feet, leaving Keith on the couch while he went to the kitchen. He rooted around in the refrigerator for one of the small gel cool-packs they sometimes put in their lunches to keep them chilled, and also retrieved a clean wash cloth from the linen cupboard. He wrapped it around the cool pack and returned to the living room. “Try sticking this down there,” he said, tossing it to Keith.

Keith caught it and gave first the ice pack then Shiro a dubious look. “You want me to ice my dick? This some kinda weird temperature play kink?” 

“It’s skin. Skin with a very high concentration of nerves, but whatever. And it hurts because it’s growing. What else hurts when they grow? Muscles, after a workout. And what do you do to sore muscles? Ice ‘em.” Shiro shrugged. “I don’t know, I thought it was pretty weird at first too, but it worked for me.”

“Huh,” Keith turned the ice pack over, examining it. “I just assumed you fucked or jerked off whenever it happened.” 

Shiro laughed. “Please. T rocketed up my sex drive, but not  _ that  _ much.”

“Hey, I don’t know how you allos work,” Keith reached for the button of his jeans, and Shiro turned away to give him some privacy under the pretext of retrieving a soft, fuzzy blanket from the chest in the corner of the living room. He heard a hiss, then Keith spoke up again, “oh, I guess that does feel better.” 

Shiro turned back around to find Keith man-spreading on the couch, a sizable bulge between his legs (not that he let his eyes linger there for long, out of respect). He smiled brightly. “See? There are ways to deal with it that aren’t sex.” 

He draped the blanket over Keith and tucked it around him, “so the rest of you doesn’t get cold,” he reasoned. “Can I get you anything else? Maybe some tea with honey?”

Keith gave him an exasperated look, but there was a fond sort of gratefulness in his eyes and his smile. “I’m not sick.”

“Come on,” Shiro pleaded. “Let me take care of you, baby?” He dropped his tone to something that could have been called a ‘bedroom voice’, except that they didn’t get up to such things in their bedroom.

Keith’s cheeks went bright pink and he opened his mouth to say something, then looked down at himself abruptly with wide eyes. “What the fuck, I’m pretty sure I just felt it actually  _ twitch _ ??” 

Shiro laughed and gently bumped his forehead against Keith’s, relishing the small thrill that came from knowing he could still have an effect on Keith even if nothing came of it. But he’d have to stop it, otherwise  _ he’d  _ have to ice his dick too. “I’ll go get some tea for you.” 

“You’d better, after you just contributed to the problem,” Keith groused, but the small, tentative smile he flashed him let Shiro know he wasn’t truly upset. 

Shiro hummed to himself idly in the kitchen while he fixed two cups of lemon tea in their favorite mugs -- Shiro’s with the NASA logo on the front and an alien face painted inside, and Keith’s with the moons of Neptune labeled around it -- and poured a liberal amount of honey into each to satisfy their sweet tooth. He brought them back to the living room and joined Keith on the couch, pressing his mug into his hands. “Here you go, _ tea _ to help with the side effects of your  _ T _ .”

Keith snorted. “Thanks.” He sipped at his drink. “Kinda sucks that this is the only effect that has happened so far, and it’s the one I wasn’t looking forward to.”

“I don’t know about ‘only’,” Shiro said, tucking his legs up to the side to lean against his boyfriend. “Your voice is a little deeper already.” 

Keith perked up. “Really?”

“A little. You’re getting there,” Shiro reassured him. “Actually, Hunk asked if you were okay. He said it sounded like you were coming down with a cold.”

“I guess it’s a little more gravelly. Kinda scratchy.” Keith took a sip of tea. “Actually, this tea with honey helps. My throat was feeling a little sore, to be honest.”

“Vocal chords changing,” Shiro explained. “It’ll get deeper.” He knew the voice was one of the changes Keith was most eager for. He looped an arm around Keith’s shoulders and hugged him from the side, pressing a quick peck to his cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

Keith smiled. “I couldn’t do it without you.” He turned Shiro’s face to kiss his lips, soft and chaste. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Anytime, baby,” Shiro hugged him. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is lemon-HONEY tea in the MOON mugs, HONEY+MOON, so there! I got both prompts in!
> 
> Where my ace folks on hormones at? We still valid, even with the changes to the downstairs stuff. ✌🖤🤍💜


End file.
